Your Heart Is An Empty Room
by Mr.T Soul Reaper
Summary: Soul hasnt seen Maka in 5 years, but what will happen when she suddenly comes back? RATED M FOR FUTURE LEMONS AND LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

Your Heart Is An Empty Room

Chapter 1

"Hey man." I said into the phone.

"So we're still on tonight? Eight o'clock at Barney's?"

"Yeah." I answered. Blackstar and I had plans to go to our usual bar that night. Kidd usually came with us, but ever since he got together with Patty, we saw him less and less.

"Oh...uh… is it okay if I bring Tsubaki with me tonight?" asked Blackstar.

I sighed, "Come on man, we were gonna find some action."

"Oh yeah!" came the loud answer, "Sure! I forgot! Of course she can't come!"

After finishing my chat with the blue-haired freak, I let myself fall onto the couch in the living room of my apartment.

No Maka in sight.

No Maka…

I hadn't seen her in five years, ever since the whole 'Spartoi saves Kidd from the Book of Eibon.' A week after we got back, I walked into my shared apartment from a brief visit to my favorite record store.

'Maka! I'm back!' I had called out into the dark, quiet place-of-living.

There was no answer.

I walked into the living room, expecting a sleeping blonde, an open book on her chest. She always did that, fall asleep while reading and expecting me to carry her sleeping form back to her bedroom.

No sleeping Maka.

I sighed with relief. I walked to her bedroom, hoping she was sleeping peacefully. I opened her door.

Nothing.

Not a single skin cell remained of the green-eyed, blonde-haired girl I had deeply trusted and respected. I sank to the floor, my knees giving out underneath me.

No Maka.

**Why?**

**Why?**

**Why…?**

I was hurt and confused. What had made her want to leave? Had I done something to upset her? She had never even shown a hint of what was to come.

* * *

So I named this after a Death Cab for Cutie song I really like that inspired me to write this. If I get good reviews on this, I'll post more.

Atsushi Okubo owns Soul Eater and all its characters.

Oh and sorry this is so short.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and sighed at the hurtful dream I had just experienced. I always had that dream, every night, as if it came to remind me of the last day I had seen her. I turned my head over to the clock hanging above the empty bookshelf that had once been filled with Maka's cheesy romance novels. Now only a couple of jazz records of mine sat stupidly on the bottom shelf.

The clock said 6:32pm. I still had a little time to waste, so I pulled my body of the couch and headed to the bathroom. I stripped myself of my clothes and climbed into the shower. I turned on the water and felt the heat soak into my skin.

I stood there for some time, just letting the steam and hotness of the water cleanse my body. Finally, I got out of the shower and stood in front of the full length mirror Maka had demanded we get.

'Oh, so you wanna check yourself out with that thing?' I had teased her, 'Wow Maka, who knew you were so perverted.'

Maka had Maka-chopped my head with her current choice of lame romance.

I looked at my naked body. I was a pretty sad sight. My skin was pale, my once vibrant red eyes were now a smoky brick-red, and my snow-white hair was now the dull grey of the rain clouds that wandered around my head. The long scar that ran along my torso from my right hip to left shoulder that I had gotten when I sacrificed myself for my meister while battling Chrona, was now a long grey line. I sighed.

Because I was the only one now living here, I opened the door to the bathroom and walked, naked, all the way to my bedroom to get dressed for my upcoming outing.

Halfway to my room, a low, seductive voice tickled my ear, "Oh heyyyyyy Soulllll."

I felt teeth nip at my shoulder. A body pressed up against my back, squeezing two hot breasts in between us. Two arms enclosed around my neck.

"Hey Blair." I said, closing my eyes.

Long, purple hair draped over my shoulders, falling onto my chest as Blair's head sat on my shoulder.

She licked my neck, "Hey baby."

"Blair, go away." I shrugged her head off my shoulder.

Blair unclasped her arms from around my neck and came around to face me. A naked Blair stood in front of me, a fake pout on her full lips.

"What's wrong Souly? Don't wanna play with Blair?" She grabbed her breasts and started to knead.

"No." I passed her and kept walking towards my room.

Blair paused, "Fine. I'll just have to do it myself." She snapped her fingers, instantly dressed, and left the apartment with a smile.

It was now almost 7:30. I put on a dark red dress shirt and dark blue jeans, leaving the shirt untucked. I spristed on some old cologne that Spirit had once given me. It smelled spicy and rough but the citrus evened it out nicely. I walked outside, putting my wallet, keys and cell phone into my pockets.

I stood there waiting, until Blackstar's black corvette screeched to a halt about and inch from running over a passing cat.

"Soul! Hey!" boomed Blackstar's mighty voice as I got into the passenger seat. My door wasn't even fully closed when Blackstar's foot slammed down on the already battered gas pedal.

"So what're your sights set on tonight?" Blackstar asked, turning his gaze away from the road towards me.

Maka, I thought to myself. "I'm not sure yet. Maybe a redhead with a nice rack."

Blackstar laughed, "Big tits are always important!" he said, finally turning back to the road, "Tonight I'm going for a nice brunette or maybe a witch if I'm lucky enough."

I nodded with fake interest.

Blackstar turned on his radio and Feel Good Inc. by Gorillaz shook the frame of the car. The bass probably let everyone that lived on the street know we were zooming through that "The Mighty Blackstar" was there.

I closed my eyes and listened to 2D's words. They called out for help, telling me he was just like me: supposed to be happy, but really, he was just trapped.

We quickly reached Barney's Bar and Blackstar killed the engine. He got out, slamming the door. I followed him into the bar. The smell of alcohol, sweat and perfume filled my nostrils.

Blackstar took off his leather jacket and put it on a stray coat hanger which is basically telling someone to just try and take it. Blackstar wore a white muscle shirt and jeans. His usual blue hair was in the shape of a star, but lately he had been wearing it with strands now flirting with his forehead. The pale star tattoo on his right shoulder had a deep gash through it. Without even looking at the bar, Blackstar disappeared into the swarm of dancing, sweaty bodies.

"You always want a clear mind when searching for a nights feast." He always told me.

Daft Punk's Around the World/ Harder Better Faster Stronger swallowed all my thoughts of protest as I followed Blackstar into the closely crowded bodies. I felt someone's hand linger on my chest. I looked down to a short blonde girl with light green eyes that were glazed over from being drunk. Her lips were slightly parted with a small smile playing on the corners of her mouth. Her cleavage that was peeking out at me over the top of her black tube top was beaded with sweat. Her dark and heavy makeup was starting to smudge.

This would be the one.

I gave her my most seductive smile and she instantly became putty in my hands.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked her. She nodded and I grabbed her hand and led her to the table Blackstar and I always used.

"Wait here alright?" I said after sitting her down. I went off to the bar to order the girl's drink.

There, sitting at the bar, was Kidd. I, surprised, walked up beside him.

"Kidd? Why are you here? I thought you were busy with Patty." I said with a smile.

Kidd belched and turned to me, "So? Cant I join in on the fun?"

I laughed, "Of course." I turned to the man behind the bar and ordered. After I got my drink I said goodbye and returned to the blonde girl. She was no longer alone. Beside her sat Blackstar and his own girl.

The girl had curly black hair and golden eyes. I could tell from one glance she wasn't even close to drunk although she already had two empty martini glasses in front of her on the table and she was sipping shyly at the third.

Blackstar smiled and reached his hand under her ass. The girl's eyes grew wide, but then half closed as she got used to it.

I put my girl's drink on the table in front of her and sat down.

Three hours later, Blackstar motioned to me that we should leave. I nodded and we got up to escort our girls to the car.

Blackstar turned on the radio and Your Hands (Together) by the New Pornographers blasted out of the speakers and into my face. I closed my eyes while Blackstar drove. I got out at my apartment, my arm around the girls waist. I led her into the apartment, and into my bedroom.

The blonde took my hint and dropped herself onto the bed. I followed suit and lowered my body onto hers. She gave me a drunken smile that I ignored. I never liked to kiss the lips of the girls I brought home so I headed straight to her neck. While I kissed and nipped, the girl ran her hands through my grey hair.

I slowly travelled down to her collar bone and frowned at the peek of her breasts. My hands ripped at her shirt, slicing through the shirt and the soft skin underneath. The girl gasped in pain. I looked up at her with curiosity.

No.

Instead of the drunken blonde girl I had met at Barney's, Maka replaced her.

Dark green replaced light green.

Grey- blonde hair pulling into pigtails replaced short sunshine yellow.

My eyes opened wide, my heart stopped beating, then began again at a terrifyingly fast pace. I closed my eyes, and then opened them. My drunken blonde girl. Rage boiled up inside me and I grabbed her arms. I squeezed roughly and the girl whimpered in pain.

A cold smile soon became plastered on my face as I bruised every inch of the girl's skin I could find with my touch.

I got up, pulling the girl with me. I threw her to the floor and waited for her to push herself up before kicking her in the stomach, earning myself a scream from her bleeding lips. I picked her up, carried her bridal style out of the room, purposely letting her hit her face on the side of the door.

I brought her outside and sat her down on the curb. After once more kicking her in the ribs, I gave her my Black Blood smile.

I went inside, closed the door, pressed my back to it, and sank to the hardwood flooring.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to a lightly lit room. I knew the light wasn't natural, so I wondered why Blair was in my house so late at night…. Or early in the morning. I noticed I was lying on the couch.

How the hell did I get here?

"Oh you finally woke up, I see." said Kidd, startling me. I looked to where Kidd's voice came from. He was standing at my old record player, drink in hand. Without finding a record of his personal liking, he turned to the radio, turning it on. _Linkin Park's One Step Closer_ quietly seeped out of the speakers.

"Kidd? What the fuck are you doing in my house?" I really didn't want to see anyone after what I had seen. I looked at my fists and saw that the girls blood was still there, dry and starting to flake.

Kidd frowned, "Soul, I know about what happened between you and the girl. You saw Maka. Right?"

My eyes widened, but I tried to keep a poker face.

Kidd continued, "Soul, she's been gone for five years. You gotta get over her."

"What do you think I've been doing at Barney's! Every girl I bring here, she helps me get over Maka! But it didn't work this time! Why! I thought I was finally over Maka, but then that little whore had to go and turn into Maka!" I screamed at Kidd, spewing the secrets I had tried to conceal from my friends.

Kidd sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He walked over to the kitchen, grabbed a chair, pulled it to the living room, and sat down on it.

"You're in love with Maka, you fucking retard." He said, looking bored, "You're not over her because you love her and you purposely picked that girl tonight because she slightly resembled Maka. It may have been unconsciously, but you still did it."

I stared at Kidd. How the hell would he know this when even I didn't?

Without my even asking, Kidd spoke, "I know this because, well, the benefits of being a shinigami are amazing. There are a lot of things about shinigami you don't know."

"Well….. How did you get in my house?"

"Blair let me in." said Kidd, looking bored. His phone gave a low beep. He took out his phone, looked at the time and looked up at me, "Well I should be going."

Kidd got up and left. I could hear Patty's car outside, blasting _Private Idaho by the B'52's_.

I sighed and lay down on the couch once again, too lazy to get up and walk to my bedroom. I draped one of my arms over my eyes and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Soul! Soul! Please wake up Soul!"

I felt a warm hand push back my bangs to feel my forehead.

"Oh Blackstar! He's burning up!"

"Dammit Tsubaki, don't tell me that. There's nothing I can do."

Tsubaki…. And Blackstar? What…. What were they doing here? What was wrong…? But I was too tired to open my eyes, so I once again, fell asleep.

"Is she here yet Blackstar?"

"No. But I called and left a message on her phone."

What were they talking about? Who was **she**?

"Oh! Goodness! You're here! Have you seen him yet?"

"No."

That voice…

Was… It her…?

I opened my eyes. The sight before me confused me. It looked like I was in the hospital. Why?

I hear a small moan.

My eyes grew wide.

Maka.

Maka was there.

Beside my bed, her head resting on my hospital bed was Maka. She was asleep, sitting in a chair, her arms serving as a pillow.

God she looked different.

Her once blonde hair was now black and her "tiny tits" were no longer tiny. Maka had never used to wear makeup, but now she wore green eye shadow and black eyeliner. It suited her. Her thin, pale hands grasped the thin blanket draped over me tightly.

She looked scared.

I frowned and push some of the strands out of her face.

No.

I hadn't seen her in five years. She could be married with children already.

I had to stop.

I heard a small intake of breath. I looked over at the girl at the side of my bed. She had her head slightly lifted off the mattress and her green eyes were wide.

"Soul…"

"Maka, I missed-"

"Soul, I'm so sorry!" Maka said. She sat back in the chair, clasped her hands and looked down at her feet, a frown on her face. "I'm so sorry for leaving you behind. I…I was just scared. I thought no one would be hurt if I left."

This confused me. What was she talking about? What was there for her to be scared of? I was about to ask, but tears started to roll down her cheeks. I decided to ask later.

"Maka… its okay. Its all right, calm down. Please don't cry." I said, stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry Soul." Maka was now so worked up, she had made herself sick. Maka leaned over the trashcan beside my bed and emptied her stomach.

I closed my eyes and waited for her. Once I heard a low moan from her I opened my eyes. She was frowning one hand resting on her flat stomach, the other covering her mouth. Suddenly a small burp escaped her lips.

"Sorry Soul."

I was just about to reply when Dr. Stein entered the room, "Soul. You're awake." He stated. "I'm just here for your blood pressure."

While taking notes on a clipboard, Stein turned to Maka, "Maka? You certainly have changed. You look nothing like your father." He said with a smirk.

Maka smiled at his joke. While the two talked, I watched Maka.

Her lips, the way they pulled up into a fake smile to hide her pain.

Her eyes, the way they no longer sparkled.

Her hands, pale and thin, clenched in fear.

Stein left soon after telling me I could go home that day. Kidd and Blackstar entered the room to help me get home.

"Soul! Hey man! How are you-" Blackstar stopped. Both of them had caught sight of Maka. I looked at Blackstar and noticed where his eyes were directed. I growled. But of course he would notice. Even Kidd did.

Kidd ran over to Maka, grabbed her boobs and squeezed, satisfied, "Good work Maka! They're perfectly symmetrical!"

Maka blushed, "Thank you Kidd." I saw her eyes take in every part of him.

"Oh Maka! Calm yourself woman! I have a girlfriend!" said Kidd with a wink.

Blackstar laughed, "Barely! But hey, Maka baby, I don't."

I growled at my two friends, who were advancing on the girl.

"Oh sorry man. Didn't know you claimed her." Said Blackstar, looking at me.

"I didn't, but there's not way in hell that she would honestly be turned on by a freak and an OCD emo."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blackstar's corvette pulled up in front of my apartment, I got out and looked at Maka questionally.

She shook her head, "I'm staying at Liz and Patty's tonight. Tsubaki's gonna be there too."

Blackstar looked behind him at Kidd raising an eyebrow, "You lucky bastard. Having four horny girls staying at your place."

Kidd laughed.

After they left, I went inside. I walked to my room and took of my clothes. I stood there for a moment, in the middle of my room, completely naked. My window was open and the cool breeze felt nice on my feverish skin. It cleared my head and I finally lay down on my bed.

What had Maka been scared of?

I remembered her new appearance and I felt something in between my legs twitch with excitement.

Her long, glossy black hair, green eyes, not-so-tiny tits…

TWITCH

Gonna have to deal with that…

I sighed and sat up a little. Just as I was about to do the deed with myself, the phone rang.

"Fuck." I said to myself, getting up. I picked my cell phone out of my pocket and pressed the TALK button.

"Yeah." I said into the phone.

"Oh um…. Soul…you sound angry… maybe I should call back." Answered Tsubaki, sounding sincerely sorry.

"No its ok Tsubaki. What do you need?" I said with a sigh.

"Well because you have just gotten out of the hospital, I thought you shouldn't been all alone at your apartment, so I asked the Thompson sisters, and they said you can stay here tonight. Maka is worried about you too."

I smiled to myself; Blackstar would go crazy if he heard.

"Oh and Blackstar and Kidd will be there too."

Great.

"Patty's already heading over to pick you up."

I hung up and went into my room to get changed. Soon I was waiting outside for Patty.

Patty showed up quickly, her bright red Jeep blaring Michael Goes to San Francisco, the Franz Ferdinand Remix out of its speakers.

"Start a nuclear war at the gay bar!" screamed Patty.

"Hey Patty." I said, climbing into the door less Jeep.

"So sexy! I'm sexy!"

We soon arrived at Death Mansion and Patty jumped down from her Jeep that was now safely parked in Kidd's garage. I followed her through the large mansion until we reached Liz and Patty's large bedroom, which. Tsubaki and Maka sat far in the corner on the floor, talking, and Liz was up and picking music from a bright orange iPod that was plugged into the large, expensive stereo and subwoofers.

Just as I stepped into the room, I was hit with the power and vibrations coming from the large subwoofers scattered around the room. _Uncle Johnny by the Killers. _

Patty laughed and yelled, "While everybody else refrained, my Uncle Johnny did cocaine!"

Liz rolled her eyes then caught my gaze and smiled, "Hey Soul."

"Hey Liz. Oh? What's this? What's that?" I asked, raising a judgmental eyebrow.

Liz blushed and held up the already half-smoked joint, "What? You want some?"

"Oh yeah." I said, taking it from her. I took a drag and felt the smoke enter my mouth and travel down my throat to my lungs.

_Electric Feel by MGMT_, "All along the western front, people line up to receive!" screams Patty.

I sit down next to Tsubaki, "Soul! Hi." Tsubaki said, turning to smile at me. She wore a light blue silk cami with pink lacey shorts. The cleavage looking at me through the V of the cami was very accepted by me. Then I saw the near empty bottle of Jack Daniels next to her.

"Tsubaki, I didn't know you drink." I said.

_Prison Sex by Tool_,"It took so long to remember just what happened!"

"Patty! Shut up!" I heard Liz scream.

"Please," Tsubaki said with a smile, "I live with Blackstar. Even a non-alcohol saint would want some poison once in a while if they lived with him."

I laughed and heard Maka laugh too. This made me happy to hear. I looked at her and instantly cursed the perverted side of me. She wore a white t-shirt that was much too tight around her chest. Her orange short shorts hugged her ass in a way I didn't think possible.

_Your Hands (Together) by the New Pornographers_, "Put-put-put your hands together for the silver bullet make me!"

"Patty! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Jeez Patty." Said Kidd, walking into the room. All he wore was dark blue jeans.

"Nice Kidd." Drawled Liz's bored voice.

Tsubaki drained the last of the Jack Daniels bottle just as Blackstar walked into the room.

"Gee….. I wonder when Blackstar is gonna get here…" she said.

"I am here dumb ass!" Blackstar yelled.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki got up and walked over to her meister. She hugged him. Because of her tallness and his shortness, his face was pushed into her large boobs.

"Yeah, yeah Baki-chan," said Blackstar, patting her breasts, "Blackstar loves you too. Now that Tsubaki was gone, I used the opportunity to move closer to Maka to talk.

I moved closer and opened my mouth to speak, but Maka was quicker, "Tomorrow. I'll stay at your place and we'll talk then."

I paused, but agreed. I looked at her expressionless face as she watched the drunken Tsubaki. I looked at her shoulders, her arms, her wrists…. Her wrists were scarred.

I would definitely talk to her about that too…

**The Next Day**

"Bye Soul! Bye Maka!" yelled Patty as she dropped us off in front of my apartment.

We hear Patty drive of while screaming to _I Am the Walrus by the __Beatles__, _"Pornagraphic priestess, boy you been a naughty girl you let your knickers down!"

I unlocked the door and we walked inside. I watched Maka's green orbs grow wide at the of how little my home had changed since she had left.

It was already quite late so I decided to talk to Maka then head of to bed. I sat down on the couch and waited for Maka finish changing her clothes in the bathroom.

She came out and to my great joy (covered with a great poker face), she wore the same sleeping attire as the night before. She sat beside me, her back against the arm rest, and her legs bent so not to drape them onto my lap. I grabbed her ankles anyway and put then on my lap.

Her legs were so smooth.

TWITCH

"Maka… what were you scared of?" I asked her without hestitation.

Maka bit her lip, "Of something I didn't want you to find out about…. It would make you mad."

"I wont be mad. I promise."

"I was… cutting myself…." She bit down on her bottom lip once again.

The small dents her teeth left in the soft pink of her lips made my cock stir. I needed her

"Where?" I asked, slowly getting up.

"My arms and wrists." She answered, her eyes closed.

"These?" I said,, straddling her lap and running my fingertips across the raised scars.

Maka's eyes flew open and she stared up at me.

My lips crushed down on hers like a waterfall. After a moment she kissed me back. My tongue tempted her mouth open. My pink appendage explored her mouth. Our tongues met and wrestled briefly. I got bored of the kissing and my mouth travelled down to the sweet skin of her neck. I nipped at her earlobe and earned a gasp.

I frowned at her tight shirt, turned one of my fingers into a scythe and tore through the fabric. Maka shrugged off the pieces of her shirt and bra as we sucked on eachothers tongues. I broke free to explore her breasts.

Maka was now on her back. I explored Maka's body, pausing to tickle her with the warm, hot edge of my tongue.

I had just finished groping Maka's warm breasts, and I was now at her navel. My tongue flicked around the salty skin. I received a low moan escape the girl's lips. I smiled and looked up at her. Her eyes were half closed, her soft lips parted, her cheeks a rosy pink. Sweat was beginning to accumulate on her neck and between her breats, which I moved upward to lick away.

"Soul…" Moaned Maka, pulling at my shirt.

"Hey Maka do you still wear those teddy bear panties?" I asked, pulling at the waistband of her orange short shorts. I tugged lightly, pulling them down.

She did. Pink teddies danced around the black fabric. I felt Maka's long legs rap around me, pulling me closer. "Well we should get rid of these." I said as I sliced through a teddy bear's head, tearing of the panties.

I smiled up at Maka, "Shall we?"

I took of my clothes quickly, revealing my manhood to her. I took one of my fingers and rubbed her clit. Soon after a low moan I pushed a finger inside.

"Soul…"

"Yeah Maka, say my name." Second finger. She gasped, pulling at my hair.

Third finger, "Beg me for it Maka."

Maka gasped, "Soul!"

I paused, "Are you ok! Are you hurt? Here, I'll stop-"

"Keep going you fucking dumb ass!"

"Oh." I smiled at her and kissed her nose, "Sorry baby."

I took my fingers out and licked them clean.

"Anyways, if I didn't want this, I'd be with Blackstar."

My cock moved downwards. I no longer wanted this now that she had brought up Blackstar. I lifted myself off of Maka and sat on the floor, my head near her breasts.

"Soul…?" Maka asked, putting her hand on my bare shoulder. I heard the couch springs squeak as she repositioned herself onto her side.

"I cant do this Maka. Not when you say his name."

Maka was quiet but she put her arms around my neck, pulling herself closer to me. She nuzzled her face into my neck, "Im sorry."

I looked down at my legs and frowned, not answering. I felt her chest push up against me as she squeezed at my neck.

"Go put some clothes on." I told her, closing my eyes. Her hair tickled my neck as my pulled away from me. I heard her search her bag for new panties, bra and a shirt. The rustling of cotton filled my ears as she dressed.

"Soul…."

"Its ok Maka, Im not mad at you."

"That's not it…"

I turned around in confusion, "Then whats wrong?"

Maka was sitting with her legs hugged up to her chest, and her forehead resting on her knees. "Well I haven't been here in five years… so could I sleep with you tonight maybe?"

I smiled, remembering the countless nights she had crept into my bed after a nightmare or a mission that had somehow scared her earlier that day.

"Sure Maka." I said.

She smiled at me and got up to walk to my room.

I put on my boxers and jeans, feeling nervous. I pushed away the gathering rain clouds in my mind and walked towards my room. Maka sat on the edge of my bed, looking the way I felt. I sat down on the bed, gave Maka a quick hug, then laid down on my back, hands behind my head. After a pause, Maka laid down on her side. She pressed her face up against my ribs, her hands held up near her chin.

I looked at the ceiling until the girl's breath was slow and even. I looked down at her. Her brow was furrowed as if in concentration and her lips were slightly parted. I watched her chest rise and fall with each breath, hearing her soft inhale and exhale.

Suddenly, with one of her hands, she reached up to my arm, still behind my head, pulled it, and hugged it down towards her chest. I was surprised by this childish movement and I stared at her. Both her hands were gripping my arm and she hugged it closer.

I smiled and closed my eyes, she was so childish.

* * *

So this is the end! That was the very last chapter of my story! Thankyou for reviewing! Oh and thankyou silent readers! I am so glad that people actually liked this! This was my first fanfic after all...


End file.
